


Niko's Revenge

by sir_red



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Erotic Thriller, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: So first of all - this is my first Skam work. How awesome is Skam? I'm devastated that it will no longer be on (surely we could have had another season Julie?!) so this is my coping mechanism.Please note that I don't own any of these characters. Also note that this is a fantasy. It will (eventually) contain some fairly dark material. Please don't read if that isn't appropriate for you/something you want to read. There isn't any sex in chapter 1 but I've marked it explicit in warning.Also please forgive me...this one's going to be a bit twisted...





	Niko's Revenge

Noora was cooking. That much was not unusual – Noora liked cooking. It gave her a sense of control which had sometimes been missing in the past. It was also not unusual that Noora was cooking for her boyfriend. Since they had moved in together six months earlier Noora had developed a habit of cooking dinner together. 

William was – of course – an excellent cook. He went about the kitchen with the casual competence that he seemed to do everything – driving, work, housework – there had been a time when William’s apparent perfection had infuriated Noora. She had eventually come to realise that William’s competence was entirely self-taught and was an outward clue of the loneliness of the boy she had come to love. William was good at almost everything because he was used to doing almost everything. At twenty years of age, William was able to do the kinds of things that most males were only learning to do – because he hadn’t had someone to do those kinds of things for him in a very long time.

What was unusual was who Noora was cooking dinner for – for the first time, since moving back to Oslo, she was having guests over. With Linn and Eskild overseas and Eva and Jonas away for the weekend, Noora had decided to invite Isak and Even to have dinner with her and William. There was a time when socialising with Isak would have been laughable. She had often found the blonde haired waif to be entirely untrustworthy. However, love could bring out the best in some people, she thought to herself and that much was certainly true for Isak Valtersen and Even Bech Næsheim. Isak was a different person and Noora had decided she wanted to get to know him better.

Noora fretted over each dish she had prepared while William looked on fondly. 

“You could offer to help, Willhelm,” she suggested to him. 

He smiled at the nickname, “I could…but there is nothing to do Noora,” he said the last gently. 

Noora realised, to her annoyance, he was right. The vegetables were ready to be steamed once the boys arrived, the roast was nearly finished and the individual Crème Brûlée she had prepared only needed to be broiled and served. William retrieved two wine glasses from the cupboard and looked at her questioningly – she nodded. For a long time Noora almost never drank, however, she had come to enjoy an occasional glass of wine in recent months. She reflected it was about trust and she trusted William completely. 

“Thank you for buying this by the way,” William noted as he poured the wine into the glasses. 

“I didn’t,” Noora said, confused. 

“That’s strange,” William said as he handed a glass to her, “I don’t remember buying it.”

Noora gave him a concerned look but he just shrugged. 

“It’s funny,” William said, inspecting the bottle, “this is a very nice vintage…maybe I got it as a gift?” 

He looked at Noora and noticed she was biting her lip. William approached and put one of his long delicate fingers to her face. 

“None of that,” he chided gently, “I think it’s a good sign. Let’s have a toast.”

Noora nodded. 

“To trying something new,” he said to her, giving the kind of vulnerable smile that Noora had come to realise was just for her. Both of them sipped the wine. 

Noora’s palate was still developing but even she could tell it was good. However, a few minutes later she figured her tolerance must have been non-existent because she was barely halfway through the glass before she started to feel light headed. She turned her head and noted, to her surprise that William was actually sitting with his head down on the dinner table, a half empty glass clutched in his hand.

“Very funny William,” Noora spoke and noticed to her shock that her voice sounded slurred. 

William didn’t respond. 

Noora took a step towards him and found that her fingers had involuntarily released the glass she was holding in her hand. She watched helplessly as it fell to the floor and smashed. The red wine spilled like blood on the linoleum floor. 

“Noora, Noora,” a familiar voice said behind her, “look at what you have done now.”

Noora turned around, a half-forgotten fear curdling in her stomach. Niko was standing behind her, smiling a terrible smile. 

*

“I always thought Noora didn’t even like me,” Isak admitted to Even as they approached the apartment building where he had briefly lived with Eskild and Linn. 

“How could anyone not like you?” Even wondered out loud. 

Isak turned to him and smiled, “you’re really cheesy, you know that?” 

“Yes,” Even agreed easily and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. 

Isak turned away for a moment, “I have changed since knowing you,” he admitted. 

Even placed his arms around Isak’s waist and slowly pulled closer so that Isak’s chest pressed up against his. 

“So have I,” Even agreed. 

“I wasn’t always…very nice,” Isak said finally. 

“Isak, you were a confused kid who was hurting, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Even told him seriously.

“You’re saying it’s time to let go of the past,” Isak suggested. 

Even nodded and kissed him on the forehead. 

“I’m trying,” Isak told him quietly.

“Me too,” Even agreed and hugged him more tightly. 

Isak let himself be held for nearly two minutes before he finally spoke. 

“I suppose we should go inside,” he admitted. 

“We could just stay here all night,” Even suggested. 

“That would be uncomfortable,” Isak decided, “It’s getting cold.”

“Then let’s go,” Even agreed, “I’m kind of intrigued to have an actual conversation with William. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak.”

*

When Noora awoke she was alone in her bedroom. She tried to stand up but her limbs just wouldn’t respond. She looked down and realised with mounting horror that she was tied up. 

Niko entered the room. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” he said as though picking up a conversation they had previously began.

Noora tried to tell him exactly what she was feeling but realised she couldn’t. 

“Tape,” Niko told her cheerfully, pointing to her lips, “I figured this would go a bit better if you couldn’t call out. The walls are quite thin.

“It’s a pity though,” he continued, “surely you have so much to ask me. Don’t you want to know what prison was like?” 

Niko looked at her expectantly but Noora just glared at him. 

“Ok I will tell you,” Niko agreed easily, “Norway’s prisons are actually not that bad. Certainly not as bad as I had been afraid. Of course, I wasn’t exactly disappointed that I was let free because you failed to testify – thanks for that by the way.” 

Noora tried to swear at him but all that came out were a few muffled noises. 

“However, given the nature of your accusations my fellow prisoners were not too fond of me,” Niko sat on the bed. He grabbed the side of the chair and turned it so she was facing him. Noora tried to look away but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. So Noora close her eyes.

“So childish,” Niko said sounding almost sad, “anyway, while some prisoners were… rather unwelcoming, I managed to make a few friends and they helped me learn some things about myself… do you know what they were?”

Noora opened her eyes… so she could roll them at Niko.

“It turns out there was a reason for my unsuccessful relationships with women,” Niko mused. 

Yeah because you’re a fucking psycho, Noora thought to herself. 

“It’s because I seem to prefer the company of men,” he told her sounding incredulous, “I am still a little bit shocked, to be honest, but I know you won’t judge.”

Not for that, Noora admitted silently. 

“That’s why I want you to be the first to know that tonight I am going to fuck my younger brother… and you’re going to watch.”

*

When they got to the front door, Isak pressed the button for Noora’s apartment. It felt a little strange to return to his former home as a guest. The door immediately buzzed and Even instinctively pulled it open. 

“Thanks?” Isak said through the intercom but there was no reply. 

“That’s a bit strange,” Even said turning to his boyfriend.

“Maybe the intercom isn’t working on their end?” Isak suggested. 

Even shrugged. 

The two made their way up the stairs. Neither Noora nor William was waiting to greet them. Instead the door had simply been left open. 

Even looked at Isak curiously, who just returned the look with a shrug. He wanted to make a joke about straight people being weird but figured William might be offended if he heard. He never could read the brooding brunette. Instead Isak entered the apartment, Even following closely behind. It was neither William nor Noora who greeted them. Instead it was a blonde haired man who Isak had never met. 

“Um…hello?” Isak said confused. 

“Hello,” the man said politely. 

“I’m Even,” Isak’s boyfriend stepped forward, offering his hand.

The man extended his right hand and shook Even’s even as he pulled a small device out of his pocket and, before Isak could even call out in surprise, he pressed it against Even’s neck. 

Even immediately started to spasm and fell to the ground. The man then looked up at Isak and smiled a dark smile. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Isak demanded, he strode forward and swung his fist at the man’s face. Isak’s fist connected with a satisfying crunch and blood started to pour out of the man’s nose. 

“That was rude,” the man told Isak but he was smiling still. 

The man lifted the box and a pair of wires shot out and stuck into Isak’s chest. Isak grabbed at the wires but before he could pull them out the man tasered him. He went down, falling next to Even. 

Isak looked across at the boy he loved. Even was obviously in pain but was trying to stand up. The man reached down and pressed a cloth against Even’s face. Isak could only watch as his boyfriend lost consciousness. A moment later the man repeated the procedure and the thick cloth was pressed against Isak’s face. 

There was a cloying sweetness and everything went dark.


End file.
